


sweet adventure

by ariya167



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arcmaiden Anniversary, Camping, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Fives brings Rabé camping.





	sweet adventure

“I didn’t realize camping involved so much walking,” Rabé complained, finally sitting down and letting herself rest. “My feet are numb.”

Fives laughed. “You’ll get used to it. Here,” He tossed her a bottle of water and she cracked it open, drinking it gratefully.

“What’s for dinner?” She asked.

He grinned at her. “Glad you asked. It’s something I’ve been working on-just need to set up the fire first.”

It didn’t take them long to find enough wood-the forest they were staying in was practically bursting at the seams with old, dry wood. Fives started it with flint and steel, and Rabé was fascinated by how sure, how deft, his fingers were.

He sat back on his heels with satisfaction when flame started licking at the wood. “There,” He said, and grabbed two packets of something wrapped in aluminum foil that Rabé assumed would be their dinner.

Before she knew it, the food was cooked and ready. Fives handed her the foil-which was still pretty hot-and she unfolded it to see a delectable mash of potatoes, beef, and broccoli.

After digging around in her pack for a fork, Rabé started eating. It was delicious, hot and savory, the flavours melting together.

“You like it?” Fives asked.

“It’s delicious,” Rabé said, and the look on his face when she said that made her want to lean over and kiss him. And of course, she did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
